2010/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September, 2010. September 2 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Monster Ball at Bradley Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Bradley Center September 3 *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Home & Home Tour at Comerica Park September 2, 2010 001.png September 2, 2010 002.jpg 9-2-10 Backstage Jay-Z 001.jpg #Custom studded silicone dress by Rachael Barrett Gaga attended the opening of this short tour by Jay-Z and Eminem at Comerica Park. September 4 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Monster Ball at The Palace of Auburn Hills : Main articles: The Monster Ball, The Palace of Auburn Hills 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg Garden Bowl September 4, 2010 001.png 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 9-4-10 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 001.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 002.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 003.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 004.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 005.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 006.jpg 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 007.jpg Gaga went bowling with Lady Starlight and Perez Hilton. They also celebrated Ed's birthday during the night. Gaga signed and took photographs on her way in and out of the bowling alley. September 5 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson The Monster Ball at Consol Energy Center For the show, Gaga added purple streak to her blonde hair. Lady Gaga's grandmother was in the audience. Before "Speechless", Gaga gave a speech about family. "Gin and﻿ tonica for Veronica." September 6 North Star Tattoo :Related article: Lady Gaga's tattoos GaGacorn.jpg 09-06-10.png 1.png 3.png September 6, 2010 001.png Gaga went in the East Village in New York to get a tattoo of an unicorn with the words "Born This Way" wrapped around the horn. The tattoo on Gaga's upper left thigh was done by Rebecca "Bad News Becca" Roach. After the session, Gaga took a photograph with fan Maya (@MayaBouvs). Following getting her tattoo, Gaga hided the unicorn until she announced the title of the album on the 12th of September. September 7 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras The Monster Ball at Verizon Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Verizon Center Born This Way.jpg WD (2).JPG WD_(3).jpg During the show, Gaga hided her tattoo. After the show, Gaga shown her new tattoo to her mother, Cynthia Germanotta who was backstage in her room. Photographs from the venue were included in the Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson book. September 8 Bikram Yoga Capitol Hill September 8, 2010 001.png In the morning, Gaga went to do a Bikram Yoga session and took photographs with the owner, Liz Glover daughter afterward. The Monster Ball at John Paul Jones Arena September 12 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *Makeup by Billy B., hair by Sam McKnight, manicure by Deborah Lippmann Hotel Terry Richardson 9-12-10 001.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 2010 MTV Video Music Awards (MTV) :Main article: MTV Video Music Awards 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|1 Gaga Carpet 24.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 007.jpg Gaga Pop Video 03.jpg|2 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 012.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 014.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 016.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 017.jpg Gaga Press Room 01.jpg|3 Gaga Backstage 05.png September 12, 2010 001.png #Custom dress by Alexander McQueen #Custom dress by Armani Privé #Meat dress by Franc Fernandez for Haus of Gaga #Custom hat by Philip Treacy Lady Gaga joined the cast of the VMA lineup in 2010, with an entourage consisting of former soldiers discharged from service, due to "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", a policy of the United States' military. The guests included Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. While on the white carpet, she won the awards for "Best Dance Video", and "Best Collaboration" with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone", respectively. The Ellen DeGeneres Show (NBC) :Main article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show Veggie Bikini 03.jpg During the VMA, Gaga recorded a segment on the show to be aired as the season premiere the next day. September 13 LAX Airport, JFK Airport At LAX Airport.jpg September 14 The Monster Ball at Wachovia Center September 15 The Monster Ball at Wachovia Center September 16 Hotel September 16, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Philadelphia to go on her tour bus to Hartford. The Monster Ball at XL Center : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson September 17 KISS Party : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson September 18 The Monster Ball at Time Warner Cable Arena September 19 The Monster Ball at RBC Center September 20 "For the 14,000" Rally : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Arrival.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-20-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg A rally was held at 4:00 PM Eastern in Deering Oaks Park. Gaga made a speech she named "The Prime Rib of America" regarding the military "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. Photographer, Terry Richardson accompanied Gaga and took photographs during the event, some of them were included in the book and other were released for use in the media following the event. The rally was the last event covered in September by Terry. September 22 Leaving Lincoln Nursery Home 9-22-10 01.jpg September 23 Out with Lüc Carl Out in NYC 2.jpg September 24 Out with Lady Starlight September 24, 2010 001.png September 25 At the Funeral of her grandfather 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg September 28 Out in New York City September 28, 2010 001.png September 29 Surprise appearance at The Oak Room : Main article: The Oak Room The Oak Room 07.jpg 9-29-10 Oak Room.jpg The Oak Room 03.jpg #Hair cape by VPL, jewels by On Aura Tout Vu with Swarovski, shoes by Alexander McQueen Category:2010 fashion